Ingatan
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: -CHAPTER TWO, ENDS- Kau mengingatkanku pada semua memoriku, namun mengapa memori yang penting itu luput kau ingatkan? Maafkan aku, ku terlalu banyak menuntut padamu, Ggio. Maafkan aku... Very Angsty. two shoots. Mind to RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Maafkan aku, Ggio.

Sampai saat terakhirmu pun aku masih menyusahkanmu. Aku terlalu banyak menuntut, maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik bagimu, bahkan ketika ajal menjemputmu sekali pun. Kau pun mati karenaku, maafkan aku. Sungguh, ku layangkan seribu permintaan maaf padamu, walau kutahu dengan begitu matamu yang keemasan itu tak 'kan terbuka lagi...

**Ingatan**

**A Bleach Fanfiction made by Kazekuro Yuka-chan**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Sotry Alert: Out-Of-Character [OOC], Setting Alternate Universe, Very Angsty, gaje, abal, tak pantas dibaca dsb. Don't like don't Read!**

**CAMERA...ROLLING..AND..READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?

* * *

**

Sahabat, apa pendapatmu soal itu?

Sahabat adalah teman dekat, selalu bersama di kala suka maupun duka. Selalu bersua kala mata mereka bertemu. Saling mendukung dan memberi semangat walau keadaan membuatnya terpuruk. Mencoba saling bertoleransi walau pendapat jauh berbeda. Sahabat, uang sebanyak apapun, emas berton-ton pun, harta segunung pun, tak 'kan bisa membelinya. Harta paling berharga di dunia ini, selain nyawa adalah persahabatan.

Kadang kala, kesahalah pahaman selalu terjadi diantara sahabat. Ketika kesalah pahaman terjadi, kau akan bermusuhan dengan sahabatmu. Lalu salah satu diantaramu melurus kesalah pahaman tersebut, dan kau berteman lagi. Ya, keretakan persahabatan macam itu selalu bisa terjadi. Lazim terjadi, dan sudah tak jarang lagi.

Tapi bagaimana jika persahabatan itu terusik, karena hati telah bicara?

* * *

"Ggio, aku suka padamu," iris abu Soifon menatap Ggio. Tiap inci wajahnya melambangkan keseriusan dan kepastian yang dalam, semua tersirat dalam wajah tegasnya yang manis.

"Ma-maksudmu..?" Ggio balik bertanya, lelaki berambut hitam itu menatap Soifon jenaka, seolah gadis itu bercanda. "Jika ini adalah lelucon, sumpah, kau nggak lucu," Ggio tertawa gugup, menepuk kepala Soifon seolah dia anak kecil.

"Ggio, aku tidak bercanda!" seru Soifon bergetar, ia menepis tangan Ggio. Melempar tatapan sendu ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu; sahabatnya. "Kau pikir aku ini pelawak? Coba kau teliti, memangnya dalam kata-kataku tadi ada keraguan, hah?" teriakan Soifon menggema.

"So-Soifon, a-aku.." kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Ggio seolah tertelan. Kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan, susah mengutarakannya ketika hati dikuasai rasa kaget yang luar biasa. "Ya, aku tahu Ggio. kau nggak menyukaiku 'kan?" Soifon menysut air di sudut matanya, "kau nggak mungkin suka cewek kayak aku!"

Ggio masih tak bisa mengeluarkan balasan, kekagetannya luruh ketika Soifon berlari kecil meninggalkannya. "Soi, Soifon!" Ggio meneriakkan nama gadis berambut biru tua itu, berlari mengerjanya walau Soifon sudah jauh di depannya. Lalu, semua terjadi begitu cepat.

"SOIFON! JANGAN KE SANAAA!" Ggio berteriak sekuat tenaga, walau ia sendiri tahu teriakannya tak 'kan bisa menghentikan langkah cepat Soifon, bak orang memiliki kemampuan Shunpou. Refleks Ggio begitu terlambat, hingga ia bahkan tidak sempat menghentikan laju mobil sedan berkecepatan tinggi yang bersiap menabrak Soifon.

"SOIFOOOON!"

Sungguh, Ggio pun tahu berteriak memanggil nama Soifon tidak 'lah berguna. Gadis itu menatap sedan yang melaju ke arahnya begitu cepat, ugal-ugalan seolah telah direncanakan untuk membunuhnya, meregang nyawanya. Sebuah teriakan memekik, disertai rem mobil yang terlambat, juga tubuh yang terpelanting bermeter-meter, semua disaksikan oleh alam di sore ini.

Mobil yang menabrak Soifon secepat kilat melarikan diri, dan orang-orang mulai mengerubungi gadis berambut biru tua yang tergeletak kuyu seperti handuk basah berlumur darah. "Soifon!" pekik Ggio, ia memeluk tubuh yang berlumur darah tersebut. kaus putihnya kini dipenuhi bercak merah mengerikan; yang tak lain adalah darah dari Soifon sendiri.

"Siapa pun, tolong panggil ambulans.." pinta Ggio lirih. Merengkuh tubuh Soifon dalam pelukannya walau tahu gadis itu tak 'kan membalasnya. "Soifon...kumohon bertahanlah, aku di sini.." bisik Ggio, yang disertai deru ambulans tak lama kemudian.

* * *

Malam telah larut, walaupun koridor panjang rumah sakit telah sepi, tak ada lagi orang yang berlalu lalang, Ggio masih ada di sana. Duduk sendiri dalam sepi di bangku ruang tunggu, merutuki dan mengutuki sikap egois dirinya sendiri. Sejak siang tadi, Soifon belum keluar dari ICU. Baik dokter, maupun suster belum ada satu pun yang memperbolehkannya masuk. Bahkan untuk sekedar melihatnya saja dilarang keras.

Maka Ggio kekeuh tetap tinggal di rumah sakit. Rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya, merasa dirinya tak berguna.

"_Sebenarnya apa susahnya berkata 'Aishiteru yo' sih, Ggio Vega?"_ ia menggerutu dalam hati, meremas rambut hitamnya yang berkepang. _"Kau bodoh, dan egois! __Lihat, karena kau dia terbaring di ICU, menderita disertai alat-alat kedokteran yang menyiksa! Ggio...kau tidak berguna!" _Ggio terus meraung dalam hati, membiarkan dirinya terpuruk oleh rasa bersalah yang besar.

"Ggio-kun," Ggio segera menengadah, menatap bola mata yang menatapnya sendu, Yoruichi dan Kisuke datang, menjenguk putri semata wayangnya. "Yoruichi-obasan*... Kisuke-ojisan*.." gumam Ggio lirih. "Sumimasen, hontou ni gomennasai.." buliran air mulai keluar dari matanya yang sewarna emas. Yoruichi menepuk pundak Ggio pelan, walau tiap inci wajahnya sirat akan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ggio-kun. Kau tidak bersalah," walau hatinya sama mengharu-biru, Kisuke memberikan sebuah senyum tipis untuk Ggio, sahabat dekat putrinya—Soifon. "Soifon pasti senang ditunggui sepanjang hari olehmu," Yoruichi terkekeh pedih, menyeka air mata yang terlanjur meleleh di sudut matanya yang sembap. Ggio tersenyum paksa. "Ha.."

Tepat ketika jam telah berdentang untuk kesebelas kalinya malam ini, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU tempat Soifon berada. Rambut oranye terlihat kusut, wajahnya tertekuk dan alisnya mengernyit. Ggio terjaga dari tidurnya, dan menatap doket muda itu. "Ba-bagaimana dia, sensei*?" Ggio angkat bicara. Suaranya membangunkan Yoruichi dan Kisuke yang juga terlelap.

Dokter muda berambut oranye itu nampak mendesah panjang, di nametag yang tersampir di dadanya tertulis nama: Ichigo Kurosaki. "Untungnya, dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada tulang yang patah ataupun retak. Hanya kulit luarnya saja yang terkena serpihan kaca mobil, namun..."

Ggio menahan napas, Yoruichi dan Kisuke nampak tegang. _Namun,_ pasti di kata-kata seorang dokter selalu terdapat kata karma ini.

"...Ia kehilangan seluruh ingatannya,"

Ggio tertegun, ia luruh.

Yourichi terperanjat, menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Kisuke. Bagaimana rasa sakitnya seorang ibu mendapati anaknya kehilangan seluruh ingatannya? Rasanya sangat sakit pasti, bagai disayat sembilu...

"Beberapa ingatan, seperti dia siapa dan siapa ayah-ibunya pasti bisa diingat dengan mudah olehnya," Ichigo Kurosaki menenangkan suami-istri yang tenggelam dalam kesedihan tersebut, "namun ingatan seperti dia berteman dengan siapa mungkin ia akan lupa."

"A-apa ada cara untuk menolongnya mengingat semua?" tanya Ggio terbata, makin merasa terpuruk dalam rasa bersalah, hingga ia tenggelam di dalamnya. Dokter muda berambut oranye itu terdiam, mencubit dagunya bagai berpikir keras. "Ada," ucapnya akhirnya, "orang yang selama ini sangat amat dekat dengannya, yang hampir tiap hari bersamanya, mungkin bisa mengingatkan ingatannya satu demi satu padanya. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu memaksanya. Yang ada dia bisa stres," ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan helaan napas panjang.

Dokter tampan itu undur diri, meninggalkan Ggio dan kedua orangtua Soifon sepi di koridor rumah sakit yang nyaris gelap. Yoruichi menyeka buliran kristal yang lagi-lagi berselancar menuruni pipinya, "Ggio, kau mau 'kan membantu kami...?" ucap Yoruichi pelan, menepuk bahu Ggio sembari menatapnya sendu.

"Kau yang paling dekat dengan Soifon, kau pasti bisa membantu Soifon mengingat semua..." Yoruichi membesarkan hati Ggio, menepuk bahunya dan mengajak pria sahabat putri semata wayangnya bertatapan dengannya.

Dibanding kedua orangtuanya, Ggio memang lebih dekat dengan Soifon. Sebagaimana filosofi seorang sahabat yang sering dielu-elukan orang: ada di tiap suka maupun duka. Maka Ggio-lah yang hampir tiap saat ada di samping Soifon, dan tanpa sadar menjadikan dirinya sendiri orang yang spesial bagi Soifon. Yoruichi dan Kisuke bukannya tidak sayang, namun mereka sibuk akan pekerjaannya. Tidak, mereka tak bermaksud menelantarkan Soifon. Mereka ingin Soifon mandiri, dan Soifon menerima alasan itu.

"Aku bersedia membantu, Yoruichi-obasan, Kisuke-ojisan.." ucap Ggio lirih.

Kisuke dan Yoruichi berpandangan, larut dalam bahagia dan sedih yang mengharu. "Terimakasih Ggio-kun, kau sungguh baik hati," Kisuke tersenyum samar seraya menepuk bahu lebar Ggio. "Besok, kami akan datang. Kalau kau berkenan, kau mau pulang dan menginap di rumah kami?" tawa Kisuke, yang dijawab dengan gelengan tegas Ggio.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menginap di rumah Anda. Aku akan menginap di sini sampai besok, terimakasih tawarannya, Kisuke-ojisan, Yoruichi-obasan." ucap Ggio pelan, namun sirat akan ketegasan. Kisuke menghela napas, "jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu Ggio-kun," pesannya disertai senyuman tipis, sebelum akhirnya melenggang meninggalkan Ggio sendiri di koridor rumah sakit; yang kini remang.

Sepeninggal Yoruichi dan Kisuke, Ggio seperti dirasuki rasa bersalah yang amat dalam. Rasa bersalahnya yang sempat menghilang karena Kisuke dan Yourichi membesarkan hatinya, kembali muncul meneyebabkan dirinya rapuh. Tiba-tiba Ggio seperti disergap satu perasaan sunyi dan sepi yang tak terelakkan. Seperti dia ditimbuni oleh berjuta-juta ton rasa bersalah dan sedih. Ggio terduduk sepi di atas kursi ruang tunggu, menunduk meremas kepalanya sendiri.

"Ggio...kau..!" Ggio sudah tak punta kata-kata untuk menyalahkan dirinya. Semua kata kotor yang bertujuan mencaci dirinya sendiri sudah habis ia keluarkan, dan stok celaan untuk dirinya sudah habis. Ia hanya bisa terpuruk rasa sunyi, sendiri dan larut dalam rasa bersalah yang begitu menyesakkan. Hingga sulit bernapas.

* * *

Rasa bersalah ini begitu menyesakkan.

Bagai hati ini disayat sembilu. Aku terpuruk sepi dalam sunyi, membiarkan diriku ditimbun berjuta ton rasa bersalah. Kenapa tak ada yang menyealahkanku? Bukankah lebih baik aku disalahkan? Aku lebih lega jika dianggap sebagai biang permasalahan, sebagai biang kerok yang menyebabkanmu terluka dan terbaring dengan alat kedokteran bersarang di tubuhmu. Sungguh, lebih baik semua orang menyalahkanku, menguburku hidup-hidup ditimbuni rasa sesal dan bersalah.

_Sungguh menyesakkan, aku sulit bernapas.

* * *

_

**-Tsuzuku-**

***Continued to chapter 2*

* * *

**

**Ojisan*: Paman**

**Obasan*: Bibi**

**Sensei*: Bisa berarti dokter juga.**

**Author Note's: ***cengok ngeliat semua kata-kata di atas* Sumpeh, itu bukan kata-kata gue banget! Asli dah, nggak nyangka gue bisa bikin kata-kata kayak di atas. Sumpeh deh! Nyaow, saya bikin GgioSoi lagi. Lagi cinta berat ama pairing itu, rasanya lucu aja liat Ggio ama Soifon. Tapi kali ini, aku sendiri lagi bingung nentuin endingnya. Sebenarnya terbesit rasa tidak rela membuat salah satu dari mereka mati, tapi mau bagaimana? Otakku memaksa begitu, yaudah tangan ini mengetik. Hehehe *digampol GgioSoi*

Okelah, review! Saya minta review kalian, ya! Pendapat kalian tentang Fanfic ini apa, dan lain sebagainya. Kutunggu!

**Review?**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Kazekuro Yuka-chan. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Soifon, akulah yang harus minta maaf.

Saat kau tanyakan perasaanku, aku tercekat, kaget, hingga semua kata-kata tertelan dalam tenggorokanku. Ingin kukatan ku memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu, namun sejenak ku ragu. Ketika ku ragu, kau berlari meninggalkanku. Namun semua terjadi begitu cepat, hingga kau berbaring lemah di aats ranjang tanpa ingatan apapun mengisi otakmu. Maafkan aku, Soifon...

**Ingatan**

**A Bleach Fanfiction made by Kazekuro Yuka-chan**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Sotry Alert: Out-Of-Character [OOC], Setting Alternate Universe, Very Angsty, gaje, abal, tak pantas dibaca dsb. Don't like don't Read!**

**CAMERA...ROLLING..AND..READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?

* * *

**

Rasa bersalah tak 'kan pernah bisa tergantikan. Rasa bersalah bagaikan racun, yang menggerogoti tubuh hingga kita rapuh. Rasa bersalah akan terus ada dalam diri kita, walaupun kejadiannya telah berlalu sejuta tahun lamanya, hati kita akan terus terpuruk bersama rasa bersalah. Tak 'kan pernah bisa dipisahkan, seperti baju dan celana, seperti sendok dan garpu, seperti lampu dan bohlam.

_Seperti aku dan kau, bila kematian belum menjemputku._

Cahaya sang mentari menerobos masuk lewat jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Membuat kamar tempat Soifon dirawat terang tanpa harus menyalakan lampu. Gadis mungil di atas ranjang, mengedikkan matanya merefleksikan cahaya matahari yang menerpa langsung wajah manisnya yang tegas. Soifon mengernyitkan alis sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya yang beriris abu. Ia tak bisa mengingat apapun, kecuali namanya dan jenis kelaminnya—tentu saja.

"Sia..pa..?" Soifon bergumam, merujuk pada lelaki yang dengan pulasnya tertidur dengan kepala menumpang di ranjangnya. Wajahnya manis, dengan rambut hitam yang dikepang. Sekilas wajahnya terlihat seperti kucing, dan nampak feminin. Iris abu Soifon menatap pemuda itu penasaran: ingin tahu siapa dia. Soifon mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh rambut pemuda yang sedikit kusut dan berwarna hitam bak kayu eboni. Tanpa sadar, Soifon malah mengusap wajah pemuda itu, membuatnya terlonjak kaget karena tangan pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja menangkap dan mendekap tangannya.

"Nah lho, Soifon udah bangun ya?"

Suaranya ramah, ceria dan menyenangkan. Sebuah sambutan yang cukup baik bagi Soifon habis bangun tidur. Soifon mengangguk canggung, menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. "Soi, kau ingat aku?" pemuda itu bertanya, menatap Soifon melalui dua permata emasnya yang indah dan teduh.

"Eng…Tidak? Kau siapa?" jawab Soifon. Respon yang siapa pun sudah menduganya.

"Ggio, Ggio Vega," pemuda itu makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Soifon. Seolah dengan begitu Soifon dapat mengingat semua memori tentang dirinya. "G-Ggio apa? Vega? Seperti nama bintang…" Soifon menerawang jauh ke langit, walaupun langit pagi itu berawan, tidak bertabur bintang. "Hei, masa hal sepele begitu kau sampai lupa?" Ggio terkekeh. "Mana ada bintang di pagi hari tahu!"

Soifon tersipu. "Iya, aku tahu."

"Kau, bisa ingat aku ini siapa? Maksudku, apanya kau?" lantas Ggio bertanya, mengadu iris emasnya dengan iris abu milik Soifon. "Hah? Memangnya kau apanya aku?" Soifon bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya. Pipinya kontan memerah dengan cepatnya. "Iya-iya...aku lupa, harusnya aku yang mengingatkan ingatanmu," Ggio misuh-misuh sendiri.

"Mengingatkan ingatanku? Memang aku ini hilang ingatan apa? Sinetron sekali," Soifon mengernyit.

Ggio hanya mengedikkan bahunya santai. "Kata dokter sih begitu,"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Soifon balik bertanya, tersirat nada interogasi di dalamnya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku sampai masuk rumah sakit begini?"

"Karena—" seketika itu penyataan Ggio tertelan. Dalam lubuk hatinya kembali berkelebat rasa bersalah yang menikam, menyayat hatinya dengan sembilu. Lama ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, menyadari jawaban dari pertanyaan Soifon adalah dirinya. Sirinya, Ggio-lah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sungguh konyol, dan sungguh Ggio kembali merasa bersalah.

"—kau kecelakaan. Ditabrak sedan yang pengendaranya ugal-ugalan," Ggio sedikit berdusta, tersenyum kecut. Ia terekekeh, menertawai ketololannya sendiri.

"Oh, makannya semua ingatanku hilang?" simpul Soifon enteng. Ggio mengangguk pelan. "Aku, diminta kedua orangtuamu mengembalikan ingatan pentingmu,"

Senyum Soifon mengembang, "benarkah?" pertanyaan retoris, tak butuh jawaban. "Terimakasih!"

* * *

"Nah, Soifon kau ingat gelang ini?" Ggio mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan gelang yang melingkar di tangannya. Sebuah gelang hitam yang berukir 'G' dan 'S'. "Ini, gelang yang kau berikan ketika ulangtahunku yang ke..." Ggio menghitung di udara, "11. Berarti sudah lima tahun lewat, sekarang aku dan kau, 16 tahun!" Ggio terkekeh geli.

"Ah, i-ingat. Kalau tidak salah, hari ulangtahunmu itu, kau terpeleset sehingga kau mencium kue ulangtahunmu sendiri! Hihihi, aku ingat itu!" ulas Soifon. Ia mengubah ingatan yang berkelebat dalam otaknya menjadi prosa—yang direspon Ggio dengan erangan kesal. "Jangan ingat hal yang memalukan begitu, dong," gerutu Ggio menekuk wajahnya pura-pura.

"Aku juga ingat, ulangtahunku yang kedua belas, kau datang ke rumahku dan memberikan choker hitam berliontin 'G' yang samar-samar bentuknya seperti 'S'. Ya 'kan?" Soifon memproklamirkan isi otaknya, Ggio bertepuk tangan menggoda. "Ya, dan choker itu masih kau pakai hingga sekarang, 'kan?" Ggio menunjuk leher jenjang Soifon.

"Iya.."

"Oh ya, pada ulangtahunmu yang kelima belas, kau ingat sesuatu tidak?" Ggio memecah keheningan, melayangkan pandangan iris emasnya pada langit sore yang menjingga. Membuat apapun yang disinarinya terasa seperti musim gugur, coklat kemerahan. "Lima belas..?" Soifon mengulang, mencoba mencari memori dalam otaknya. Seperti seseorang mencari data di internet.

"Waktu itu...Kau tidak mengucap selamat, namun memperlihatkan matahari terbenam padaku 'kan?" mata abu Soifon menerawang jauh ke langit. Ia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali. Mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara sore yang terasa sedikit sejuk di taman rumah sakit ini. "Ya," Ggio tersenyum, menepuk kepala Soifon seolah dia adalah anak kecil.

Ketika mata keduanya menatap jauh ke langit, sang surya menenggelamkan dirinya perlahan ke ufuk barat. Cahayanya makin memerah, disertai sinarnya yang semakin memudar. Mata keduanya terpana melihat keindahan alam di senja itu. Kawanan burung ugnkut-ungkut yang tadi menghinggapi dahan filicium perlahan undur diri, kembali ke sarangnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Tupai liar yang jinak berpulang ke rumahnya dengan pipi gembung; terisi oleh buah kenari.

Sinar yang kian menjingga menyinari keluarga kupu-kupu thistle crescent. Dengan kepakan sayapnya yang begitu anggun dan mengagumkan, mereka kembali ke peraduannya usai puas menghisap nektar. Melengkapi keindahan saat matahari terbenam, bak bidadari dari kayangan. Sungguh indah, indah tak terperi.

Soifon terperangah menatap itu semua. Pipinya bersemu, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang—meskipun tipis dan samar—membuat wajahnya menjadi manis. Ketika sudah seutuhnya sang surya tenggelam di peraduannya, tinggallah Ggio dan Soifon berdua di taman yang telah gelap tersebut. "Kesannya, lebih indah daripada ulangtahunku kelima belas, ya?" Soifon membuka suara. Memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi akibat kagum akan keindahan alam. Ggio mengangguk setuju. "Coba bisa terulang lagi.."

"Kau 'kan pernah bilang, saat-saat yang menyenangkan itu hanya terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup, mungkin dua kali," Soifon meralat, memamerkan ingatannya yang mulai lengkap. Ia menatap Ggio jenaka, yang dibalas dengan senyum manis dari Ggio. "Rupanya sahabatku ini sudah mahir mengingat," ia terkekeh pelan. Soifon meninju bahunya pelan, dan terkekeh.

"Sudah larut, ayo kembali ke kamar," Ggio menyentuh gagang kursi roda Soifon, dan tiang berisi cairan infus yang terus mengalir melalui selang kecil yang ditanamkan di tangannya. "Ya, ayo." angguk Soifon setuju. Ia diam saja ketika Ggio mendorong kursi rodanya santai, sambil bersiul menceritakan masa lalu; sebagai upaya mengingat masa lalunya. Seharian penuh bersama Ggio, sudah tak terhitung banyaknya Ggio menemani Soifon dari pagi, hingga pagi lagi.

Mengingat segala hal jadi terasa mudah bagi Soifon, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Namun agaknya Soifon belum mengingat semua kejadian penting dalam hidupnya. Faktanya hingga sekarang, Soifon masih bertanya-tanya akan penyebab kehilang ingatannya. Tiap ditanya begitu, Ggio hanya menjawab karena kecelakaan. Lalu Soifon bertanya lagi, _"Kenapa aku bisa kecelakaan?"_ Dan saat itulah Ggio akan mengalihkan pemicaraan.

Tapi Soifon tak ambil pusing. Ia anggap angin lalu saja.

Malam itu, Ggio menyelimuti Soifon. "Besok, kalau kau berkenan dan merasa mampu, Yoruichi-obasan dan Ichigo-sensei memperbolehkanmu masuk sekolah," ujarnya. Ekspresinya seperti biasa, riang: alis terangkat dan mata bersinar ramah. Soifon mengangguk. "Sejak awal aku sudah ingin kembali ke sekolah,"

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok." Ggio menepuk kepala Soifon pelan, membereskan barang-barangnya.

Tak sampai semenit Ggio sudah bisa mendengar gadis mendengkur halus, sangat hakus bak sutra dan linen. Wajah Soifon nampak damai, bahkan sampai menglulum sneyum segala. Ggio menyandang ranselnya, dan memperhatikan lekukan wajah Soifon sekali lagi. Tersenyum akan manisnya wajah yang tertidur itu. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya, dan mencium lembut kening Soifon.

"Oyasuminasai..." bisik Ggio pelan.

* * *

"Kau benar mau sekolah, 'kan?" Ggio menatap Soifon lekat-lekat, menatap tubuh mungilnya yang kini dibalut seragam sekolah, serta rompi khusus anggota komite disiplin: rompi pastel dengan sulaman lambang komite dispilin di bagian dada kiri, juga nametag kecil bertuliskan: Shaolin Fon, nibantai taichou. Ketua divisi dua komite disiplin, bagian eksekusi—maksudku penjatuhan sanksi. Roknya, seperti dulu, tidak pernah lebih pendek dari dua sentimeter di atas lutut. Dan sneaker indigo membalut kakinya yang tak kalah mungil.

"Iya, kenapa? Apa aku aneh?" Soifon balik bertanya, menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Ggio yang lebar cepat-cepat.

"Tidak, sih, hanya kangen aja ama parasmu yang begitu," Ggio meringis. Dihadiahi Soifon jitakan keras di puncak kepalanya. Ggo meringis kesakitan. Memegang puncak kepalanya yang nyeri, Soifon menyeringai puas. "Kau sadis, Soi," gerutu Ggio sambil mendorong pintu kelas mereka yang tertutup. "Terimakasih," Soifon tersenyum kecil. Ggio mendelik.

"Soifon-chaaan!"

Soifon nyaris terjungkal ketika Hinamori memeluknya erat tibat-iba. "Sudah sehat?" Hinamori melepas pelukannya, menepuk bahu Soifon ramah, "kau ingat aku? Ingatkah?"

Soifon mengernyit, menatap langit-langit seolah terdapat jawabannya di sana. "Momo? Momo Hinamori?" tebak Soifon, perlahan mengumpulkan kepingan ingatannya yang mulai terkumpul. Hinamori mengangguk senang dan merangkul bahu Soifon. "Aku kangen padamu! Nggak ada yang biasa negur kalo terjadi pelanggaran," gadis bercepol itu meringis, "kasihan Kurosaki-kun, dia menderita karena nggak bisa pinjam PR-mu,"

Soifon terkekeh. Ia menaruh tas selempangnya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Hinamori. Bermaksud berbincang-bincang setelah sekian lama Soifon tidak bersua dengannya. "Eh, Soifon-chan," Hinamori mengerling ke atah Soifon sembari membetulkan dasinya yang acak-acakan. Soifon merespon dengan menoleh. "Sampai sekarang...Aku masih penasaran, kenapa kamu bisa kecelakaan? Setahuku, sebelum kamu kecelakaan, kamu bilang padaku mau 'nembak' Ggio 'kan?" Hinamori sekarang merapikan cepolnya.

Soifon kontan menaikkan alis, "ha? 'nembak' Ggio?"

"Lho? Kamu juga lupa soal itu?" Hinamori balas bertanya, menatap Soifon heran, "kukira yang itu kau ingat,"

Seketika itu serpihan kaca memori mulai berkelebat liar di otak Soifon. Kaca memori itu membentuk kembali sebuah kaca, yang terpantul di dalamnya Ggio dan Soifon: berhadap-hadapan saling berkomunikasi. Soifon ingat, ia mulai ingat semuanya. Ia ingat ketika dirinya menyatakan perasaannya pada Ggio, ingat bagaimana Ggio menatapnya bingung, dan ingat Ggio tak memberi jawaban apapun.

Ya, Soifon sudah ingat semuanya, SEMUA.

"Uuukh!" Soifon menunduk, menyentuh belakang kepalanya yang nyeri luar biasa. Ia mengernyit menahan nyeri yang perlahan menghilang. "So-Soifon-chan?" Hinamori merangsek, menyentuh bahu Soifon sebagai u[aya agar gadis itu tidak goyah. Ia menatap Soifon cemas, "ka-kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"A-aku nggak apa-apa," elak Soifon halus, tersirat senyum kecil nan getir di bibir tipisnya. "Aku butuh ngomong dengan Ggio," ujarnya pelan, seraya mendekati Ggio yang sibuk menyalin tugas di bangkunya, "jangan ikuti aku, Hinamori." Soifon melarang tegas, membuat Hinamori menguk ludah dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Soi-chan? Ada apa?" iris emas Ggio melirik gadis itu ceria, walau heran akan pandangan Soifon yang tajam menusuk namun sendu. "Mau pinjam PR?"

"Nggak," Soifon menepis buku tulis yang disodorkan Ggio, "aku nggak butuh. Aku cuma butuh jawabanmu!" seru Soifon tak lagi menahan emosinya yang meluap, siap mendidih bagai air panas yang telah matang di ceret yang tertutup. Ggio tertatih-tatih mengikuti langkah Soifon yang sangat cepat, sementara tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Soifon.

"He-hei! Kau bisa santai sedikit 'kan? Lalu, kenapa harus di pinggir jalan raya?" protes Ggio, setelah Soifon melepas cengkraman tangannya. Ia mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah, membentuk lingkaran yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Apa pembicaraannya cukup serius, sampai kau harus mengajakku ke luar gedung sekolah begini?"

"Ya, sangat amat penting!" tandas Soifon, "kau bilang padaku, kau akan ingatkanku semua memoriku yang hilang, tapi kenapa Ggio? Kenapa?"

Ggio tercekat, ia sudah menangkap arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa, tidak kau ingatkan saat itu? Saat kuutrakan perasaanku, dan kau tidak menjawabnya?" Soifon lepas kendali, dadanya naik-turun menahan letupan emosi yang bergejolak di dadanya.

"Soi, Soifon, dengar," Ggio mencoba tetap tenang, memegang kuat kedua bahu kecil Soifon.

"Aku nggak mau dengar apa-apa! Sudah jelas, kau nggak mau mengingatkan memori itu karena jawabanmu pasti tidak! Kau pikir, dengan begitu aku akan tenang karena tidak dihantui perasaanku? Ggio, sadarlah! Tiap saat kau bersamaku, tanpa kau tahu pun aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu!" Soifon menyentak bahunya, berlari kecil meninggalkan Ggio.

"Soifon!" Ggio mengerjarnya, dan kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Sebuah sedan, meluncur ugal-ugalan, selangkah lagi akan menyambar tubuh Soifon dan membantingnya keras ke aspal yang kasar. Namun Soifon tak bergeming, seakan dirinya sudah siap meregang nyawa akibat sedan tersebut. Ia hanya menutup mata, walau sang pengemudi menhujaninya dengan klakson yang bertalu-talu, ia tak bergeming.

Soifon merasa dirinya melayang, lalu terhempas keras di tanah. Ia tersenyum, membayangkan raganya telah terlepas dari jiwanya yang berlumur darah, membayangkan raganya akan terbang dengan segera ke akhirat.

Tetapi, itu tak terjadi.

Ketika Soifon membuka mata, ia melihat sekeliling. Ia sadari ia tidak berada di surga. Keadaan sekelilingnya sama, tembok sekolah di hadapannya, rumah penduduk di belalangnya, dan ia beroijak di aspal hitam bergaris putih—sekarang sudah mulai divariasikan warna merah pekat. Lalu, Soifon sadar. Ia tidak mati, tepatnya nyaris mati.

Iris abu itu membelalak, mendapati sejiwa manusia tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di aspal. Mobil yang tadi menabraknya, raib. Hilang entah ke mana atau melarikan diri. Segera berkerubung siswa sekolah maupun penjalan kaki di sekeliling Ggio.

"Ggio..!" Soifon berlari ke arahnya, memeluk tubuh Ggio dalam rengkuhannya, meski tahu tenaga Ggio tak 'kan cukup untuk balas memeluknya, "kenapa, Ggio? Kenapa kau menolongku? Dasar bodoh..." bibirnya berucap, mencap tindakan Ggio bodoh walau buliran airmata terurai; berselancar menuruni pipinya. Ggio tersenyum ringan, "karena aku, juga suka padamu..."

Ggio memang tidak punya tenaga untuk membalas pelukan Soifon, darah yang mengucur deras dari pelipis dan kepalanya. Tetapi ia berusaha memeluknya, menaikkan sedikit kepalanya demi menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Soifon. Seragam Soifon kini berwarna merah, wajahnya dibercaki noda darah dari Ggio yang tadi menciumnya.

"Aha...bibirmu jadi merah gara-gara bibirku berdarah," Ggio terkekeh pelan, dan Soifon makin miris, "pasti rasanya asin."

"Nggak, nggak asin. Tapi, lembut." Soifon memperkuat dekapannya, meneggelamkan wajah Ggio dalam dadanya.

"Begitu..." Ggio menghembuskan napasnya, "Sayonara, gomennasai..."

Saat itulah, ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"GGIOOOO!"

Soifon tahu, meski suaranya parau, meski ia memanggil nama Ggio hingga suaranya habis, hingga pita suaranya putus sekali pun, mata Ggio tak akan terbuka lagi...

Pagi itu, alam tengah menyaksikan kejadian paling miris sedunia. Seolah ikut bersedih, alam turut menangis. Airnya membasahi tubuh Ggio dan Soifon, serta orang-orang yang mengerubunginya. Pagi itu adalah pagi yang paling sendu di seantero Seireitei, dari Rukon'gai hingga ke pelosoknya, dari jembatan sungai sana hingga muara di pantai sana, dari pesisir hingga pelabuhan. Itu adalah pagi yang paling sendu sejagad alam. Sungguh, tak 'kan ada yang bisa menggantikan kesenduan dan kesdihan yang menyelimuti pagi ini.

Masih, walau ambulans telah datang, Soifon meneriakkan nama Ggio, menyebut nama dari jiwa yang tak beraga lagi. Ia pun tahu, dengan begitu, hembusan napas, detakan jantung, tawa renyah, ejekan sarkatis dari Ggio, tak 'kan ada lagi menyertai hidupnya.

* * *

Di Depan Pusaramu.

Tangis dan teriakan menderita terdengar menyayat hati

Ketika tubuhmu diletakkan kembali ke pada asalnya, tanah

Mereka menimbunmu dengan tanah lagi usai tubuhmu diletakkan di lubang yang dalam

Tempat terakhir bagimu 'tuk beristirahat selamanya

Para pelayat pun surut, namun ku tetap di sini, menemanimu sebentar lagi

Kutaburkan bunga kamboja di atas pusaramu, berharap wanginya 'kan menyebar hingga hidungmu

Ku cintaimu, dan kau cintaiku

Seharusnya kita sedang berdua sekarang, namun kau telah pergi meninggalkanku duluan

Kepergianmu disebabkan olehku

Ku menangis dalam bisu, menatap pusaramu

Kuletakkan surat ini di depan nisan pusaramu, berharap kau dapat membacanya walau tak mungkin

Kucoba untuk melupakanmu, namun tiap kucoba melupakanmu, bayanganmu hadir kembali

Meski kau tidak ada

Tanpa kau sadari, dan tanpa ku ketahui

**Aku main menyukaimu,**

**Ggio Vega.

* * *

**

**-Owari-**

***The End*

* * *

**

**Author Note's: **Oke, saya siap menerima cacian atau makian yang behrubungan dengan fic gaje ini. Silahkan lempari saya batu *buset* jika kalian nggak terima Ggio dibuat mati di sini. Flame boleh, asal beralasan dan nggak asal ngatain aja. Oh ya, genrenya kuganti jadi poetry, hehe. Tapi kayaknya, poetrynya jelek banget ya? *nangis gulung2* Ya udahlah, emang dasarnya saya nggak berbakat. TTATT Maafkan keabalan tingkat tinggi saya ini!

Nah, untuk terakhir kalinya di fic gaje ini, maukah anda tinggalkan seberkas review? :DD

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Kazekuro Yuka-chan**


End file.
